


her son to

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Belle is 4 months Pregnant and at the end of her rope with the hero's and the dark one so she goes to visit the only person that could help her though the heartache only to be Confronted by the dark one himself which Escalated into an agument about Gideon and Rumple and his liaison with EQ





	her son to

**Author's Note:**

> Belle is going to be very bitchy in this one shot so if tht is not your cuppa tea leave all others who wanna see some hero bashing and Belle standing up for herself then enjoy
> 
> also i thank everyone who does review but since my own reply will come up in my commets i will not be replying to reviews
> 
> guys i had a bit of a stuff up with the pregancy time line so i have to re fix it
> 
> so here it is Belle's last LMP was 22nd november 2015
> 
> she conceved Gideon in swan song air date december 6th 2015
> 
> Rumple told her she was pregant in her hansome hero air date April 10th 2016 she was already 4 months but i'm going with the show and belle did not know she was pregant until Rumple told her.
> 
> 2nd anniversary of Bae's death 30th march 2016 - he died in quite minds 30th march 2014
> 
> so acording to the pregancy timeline Belle is still 4 month pregant or 21weeks

Started it on 6/6/17

 **SG**  I realized I stuffed up the time line so I have gone back over and re-did it this came to me while I was sleeping and the implied Rumple/evil queen was inspired by the ep dark water where you see them KISS sorry I think I’m going to throw up IM NOT a fan of golden queen not one bit but I needed it for this story to work Belle already knows what gender the baby is and gave him a name also way off topic I love the ep of charmed Imaginary Fiends I really like part of the Dialogue in the ep said by Adult Wyatt so I wanted to use that piece of Dialogue in my story. Also i went back over and fixed Gideon's magic colour orginally i thought it was red but i just researched it and found out it was amber  

 **Title:** her son to

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Belle/Rumple implied Rumple/evil queen

 **Genre:** Angst /hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** hero bashing and captain swan bashing swearing, Belle OOC

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own once upon a time i do not own the Dialogue said by Adult Wyatt in the charmed Imaginary Fiends

 **Intro:** Belle is 4 months pregnant and the stress of Rumples wanting their baby plus the hero’s constant demands for her help or to babysit (in snow’s case) has left Belle feeling low she knows she can’t talk to anyone because unless it has to do with the charming clan then it does not matter so she goes to the ONE person who might be able to help, HER Son

* * *

 ******* **May 1 st, 2016*****

It was a miserable day the sun was hidden by dark clouds. While at the library Belle was slowly working, cataloging and organizing the return books and for the umpteenth time her work was interrupted by the hero’s this time it was the savior.

“Belle we need your help”   

Belle gave a deep sigh

The deep sigh did not even registrar in Emma’s mind that maybe Belle had too much on her plate  

The brown-haired woman rolled her eyes.

 _Here we go again_ she thought

“What is it THIS time Savoir”

“Your bloody husband has teamed up with the evil Queen and they are planning to take my mother’s heart we need you help us stop them” said Emma

“Sorry I’m busy I do not have time to deal with the bloody dark one nor his would be lover but you welcome to the books and look for yourself or go ask Regina” Belle told her.

She finished staking the cart and began pushing the cart though the isles, this late in the pregnancy it would have been dangerous to move heavy objects however with a little help from her unborn son’s magic she was able to move it like it was light as a feather     

 Emma stood by the information desk with her mouth gasping open like a fish, this was a FIRST Belle had turned them DOWN in fact she just walked away, Belle smiled to herself when she heard the bang of the library door when they closed the door.

Yet Belle’s happy feeling did not last for long because not even 5 minutes later and the doors were open this time admitting Regina.  

She began calling out

“Belle where are you, bookworm”

Belle showed herself yet before Regina could say a word Belle held up her hand.

“Not a word Regina, Emma already came asking so I know what you’re going to say and no I will not help you stop your evil self nor the dark one not after you ruined my LIFE not to mention, do you not see me right now I’m 21 weeks  pregnant Regina and I have my own life to live if you want help go look for yourself or better yet tell Emma to save this town she is after all the savior is that not her job.  Yet in the past it has been my husband and myself who has saved this town and do WE get a thank you, no we just get pushed back ignored and disrespected until we are needed again and why should I help YOU the Succubitch you tore me away from Rumple I was going back to him when you kidnapped me then you lied and told him I was dead when, you had me locked away in your tower. So, because you were unhappy and miserable and could not stand anyone else being happy you decide to curse EVERYONE into a life of misery for 28 YEARS. You suck the life and happiness out of everything you touch not to mention it was you who turned me into Lacey just as I was getting close to Rumple again!” she screamed at the former queen

Her anger had boiled over and unknowingly her son took over and amber smoke began forming in her hands’

“NOW GET OUT”

Before Regina knew what was happening she was flying though the library doors and landing on the sidewalk.

Belle looked at her hands in surprise before throwing her head back and laughing walking outside Belle put her flat shoe covered foot to the woman’s throat.

“After everything you put me though Regina you think I’m just going to help like always but I’m not, not anymore so you tell those worthless hypocritical heroes’ that if they ever come demanding my help for ANYTHING just remember I am carrying the dark one’s child and have the power to lay waste to this town and the only ones who will be saved from my wrath is Henry are we clear.

Regina for the first time showed fear, fear of Belle.

Belle smiled.

Summoned her handbag to her and walked off across the road and into Granny’s.

* * *

Entering she rolled her eyes at the hero’s and made her way up to the counter.

“Hey Granny can I get my usual hot chocolate and burger please” she asked the woman.

Seeing Belle, the hero’s all hurried over.

“Belle why will you not help us we need you” said Snow

Belle just yawned.

“Maybe it’s payback time Snow after all it was your fault I and my child were almost killed because you told Hyde about me and that I was pregnant just a few months ago, do you think even Rumple would have forgotten that no and neither have I so for once in your fucking lives clean up your own mess and leave my family out of it”

She then turned to Emma before looking at Henry.

“Sorry darling” she told Henry before tearing into his birth mother.

“You Emma you’re the fucking savior it is your job to save this town when it is in trouble not me not my husband, YOU. What happened to that strong women I used to know”?

Snow went to defend her daughter but Belle sent her flying with a flick of her hand luckily Emma slowed her mother’s fall with her magic”

“I’m still talking Snow so shut it”

Then to everyone’s horror Snow’s mouth disappeared     

“Thanks to that bloody pirate you have become weak and worthless not standing up for yourself, expecting others to do things for you not caring about others and only thinking of yourself, if Bae could see you now he would be turning in his grave and so disappointed in the women he chose to love and become the mother of his son YOU could have saved him and you know damn well what I’m talking about as you were also there when he died but of course not you didn’t even TRY to safe your son’s father . As for you Hook you are the one that should be in the cold ground not Bae he was a much better man then you, you, drunk piece of shit he would never have allowed Emma to fall as far as she has in fact he NEVER would have allowed any of you to treat his father as you all have”

The Charming’s and Hook all sat there stunned they had never heard Belle speak like this before EVER. The sudden silence was broken by the door opening, Belle felt a sudden chill go down her spine and the baby began kicking rapidly turning around she saw the dark one with the EQ and Regina.

“Oh well look if it isn’t the dark one in my husband’s body with the Succubitchs careful dark one they are 2 sides of the same person and will suck the happiness right out of you because in their mind if they can’t be happy then no one can”

Turning to Granny she said.

“Can I take my lunch to go”

“Grandma Belle what’s wrong?” Henry asked softly

Snow gave Henry an uncomfortable look she wasn’t overly comfortable with Henry calling Belle, grandma as she was only his grandma by marriage not by blood like herself

“Maybe I’m sick to death of your family treating me like shit and demanding I help them all the fucking time but when I wanted their help not one of them lifted a finger to help your grandpa when HE was the dark one oh but when Emma became the dark one they did everything to free her from the power I happen to mention that if anything happens to your grandpa your mother Regina said that is a risk they were willing to take  so they were willing to risk your grandpa’s life to safe your mum they did not care if anything happened to Rumple so WHY should I care if anything happens to them they are not my family you and Rumple along with your father are the only family I have, besides your unborn uncle,” she said while rubbing her stomach

 "I’m sick to death of everyone treating me like a door mate and lying to me”

She turned to face the dark one.

“That includes you dark one, now if you all excuse me I have a lunch date to get to”

Taking the take-out bag of her hot chocolate and burger Belle pushed though the dark one and EQ and headed for the door only the dark one saw the solitary tear slip from her eye as she exited the Diner.

Belle stopped by the Library and grabbed the blanket before making her way out and locking up she made a brisk walk heading to her lunch date.

* * *

 *** **Storybooke graveyard******

Walking though the head stones until she came to her desired one she made a face of disgust at the name Neal Cassidy

“That name needs to go” she murmured.

So, using a bit of her son’s magic she changed the name and added to it now the headstone read

**_ Baelfire Gold _ **

**_ Beloved son father and brother _ **

She set her take out bag down and lay out the blanket in front of Bae’s grave and sat down

“Hello honey I’m so sorry I haven’t been by in a while I’ve been busy with well, being pregnant I’m 21weeks you’re a big brother now Bae, I have named him Gideon Bael Gold, after a hero in my favorite childhood book, and after you, I wish you were here I miss you so much I can’t believe it’s been 2 year and 1 month today since I lost you but I promise you your ‘little brother’ will know of you. I talk about you a lot to him oh my darling sometimes I feel like your father is dead to, he died the day you did as Zelena had taken your father as a salve after you died I do not know what went on all I know is he wasn’t the same man afterwards and now only the dark one remains, although we are now married been married for 1 year and 11 months but nothing been easy it had all gone wrong from the start we had only been married 7 month and 3 days  when I had to banish him from the town  it hurt so much to do that I cried for days and even removed my wedding ring he came back however and brought the queens of darkness with him.

“Then 3 weeks ago we all went to the underworld to save the bloody pirate Hook after he became the dark one it was there I leaned from your papa that I was pregnant and the he had sold his second born child to save you and it was also there I learned he was once again the dark one.”

“Oh, Bae everything is such a mess now the heroes are no help either and if you could only see Emma now she isn’t the women you fell in love with since she is now with Hook,”

“While your father I…. I saw him kiss the evil queen the way he used to kiss me I believe he has found another and he is trying to take our son from me, sometimes I just want to escape cross that town line if it means losing my memory and go somewhere and NEVER come back” she broken down then after holding everything in for so long she finally broke.

Yet she let out a chuckle when her stomach gave a growl.

“Your brother’s hungry” she told Bae      

 Taking out the burger and her hot chocolate she tried to enjoy her day with her sons even if it was cloudy grey and totally miserable   unknown to her, Rumple stood just under a tree a few feet away from where she sat facing away from him.

Rumple had tears in his eyes as he heard Belle’s confession and the name she had given their son. yet hearing her say she had seen him and EQ kiss and thought he loved another was like having his own dagger thrust into his heart and given a sharp and panful twist. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to his wife.

“What are you doing here Belle” he softly asked her.

So not to startle her, yet he saw her stiffen and used the headstone to pull herself up from the ground and turned to face the dark one she narrowed her eyes at him.

“He’s MY son to Dark one”

“Belle I’m sorry I never meant for you to see the kiss and I can’t believe that you would even think I would ever take a lover when I am still your husband and you are still my wife” he told her.

 Sorrow in his eyes.

It hurt so much to even look at him.

“Husband Ha, my husband is dead he died when our son died 2 years and 1 month ago” Belle said angrily    

The dark one closed his eyes.

“Please sweetheart” he said softly.

He reached out only for Belle to step back, he continued to reach out to her but pulled his hand back as if he was burned he looked to see that Belle and Bae’s grave was protected in the safety of an amber shield.

“Do you honestly think MY son would allow you to harm us or desecrate his brother’s grave although I told that Succubitch Regina I was carrying your child dark one that is not true for I carry my husband’s baby a baby conceived by true love”

Again, and again he tried to get though the shield but each time he was burned, looking up at his wife he saw nothing but hatred in her lovely Blue eyes.

Knowing the shield would not prompt him by hand he took out his dagger, instantly the shield was taken down the dark one saw his wife’s eyes turn from blue to dark red, as Gideon took full control over his mother’s body stretching out both hands palms up facing the dark one.

a dark deep male voice came out of Belle’s mouth.

“ENOUGH!”

The dark one’s eyes widened.

But before the dark one could speak Gideon spoke though his mother one more time

“Leave my family alone” he said in a more calming tone.

Right before unleashing his magic and sending the dark one flying he hit a tree and slumped down knowing th danger had passed Gideon though Belle closed his/ her eyes before opening them again the colour had returned to the shade of blue turning away from the fallen dark one

Amber smoke formed in Belle’s hand and when it cleared in her hand lay a red rose.

“A gift from your brother”

Laying the rose on top of the headstone.

“I love you Bae sleep well my son”

She bends down and kissed the top of his headstone. The dark one looked up after regaining consciousness just in time to see Belle disappear in a puff of amber smoke 

* * *

When the smoke cleared Belle saw Gideon had teleported them to the object that had seen her though her ups and downs the town well, Belle smiled and placed her hand on her stomach and the other on the edge of the well.

“I’m so proud of you my little hero you stood up to the darkness that slowly began taking your Papa from us, your Papa and Brother I know are SO very proud of you my boy”     

Suddenly Belle felt a strong kick.

“You’re a strong boy just like your Papa and your Brother”

“I agree” said a voice.

Hearing the voice Gideon put his shield up, inside the shield Belle spun around, there before on the other side of the shield stood the dark one/Rumple, a hand on the back of his head from where he was thrown back into the tree.

“Our boy IS powerful”

Belle smiled but her eyes narrowed.

“You Mean MY boy don’t you dark one anyway, tell me oh great dark one how does it feel to get your ass kicked by an unborn baby” said Belle sarcastically 

“Power like that and he is not even born something tells me he is going to be more powerful than anyone in the realms including me when he is fully grown”

Although she knew that she and her baby were safe Belle still placed a protective hand over her child.

She KNEW that was the reason the dark one wanted her baby for the POWER he possessed

“Let’s hope so because then YOU will be dead as HIS power will be guided by something YOU do not understand” said Belle

“Uh, uh dearie if I die your beloved husband dies to” said the dark one/Rumple.

Belle’s eyes narrowed.

“As I told you earlier dark one to me my husband is already dead he died 2 years ago when we lost Bae and not only that but also to whatever that green BITCH did to him in his year of captivity”

She was surprised to see sorrow in the beautiful brown eyes that had always managed to take her breath away but looking at the eyes of her husband her heart broke so in the end she had to close her eyes.

“See Belle you know your husband lives still because you can barely look at me, but tell me dearie what is it that I do not understand?” asked the dark one/Rumple,

“Love” said Belle.

“Love is something YOU know nothing about”

“Yes, I do for I love YOU I always have, my love for you and for our child will NEVER be a lie”

“No Dark one my husband loves me and OUR baby HIS love for us WILL NEVER be a lie, YOU love power and that is why you want Gideon for his power” said Belle

“That’s not true,” cried the dark one/Rumple.

“Oh no you said so yourself 28 years ago you told me your power means more to you then myself”

“It was a lie I lied to you”

“No surprise there you lie as easily as you spin straw into gold I wasn’t going to come back but I did you know why because I love Rumple its why I wanted to break the curse true love it’s what we have or what I thought we had but the lies the betrayal that KISS that was the last straw no pun intended.”

“I will not allow you to destroy Gideon as you did his father and his Brother”

“I did not destroy MY son how can you say that?” asked the dark one/Rumple.

“But you did you destroyed Bae by taking his father from him for 300 years he lived without his father but even before that he watched as his father slowly died and was replaced with a soulless monster who cared for nothing but power.

“My husband is a strong man both my son’s strength came from their father, Rumple is the strongest noblest person I know, he destroyed his own ankle and WALKED on it after the doctor would not fix it and everyone branded him a coward for not dying in battle he did all that and copped all that criticism from everyone in the village so Bae would not grow up fatherless, the next noblest thing he did was to allow YOU to be a part of him to save our boy Bae from going to war, when He was 14 YEARS old. The only cowered I see is you dark one your nothing but a parasite you could have let Rumple live out the rest of his life with Bae but instead you blackened his heart and made him addicted to power and magic. because of you he lost Bae for 300 YEARS. you prayed on a father’s weakness you KNEW Rumple would not give up the power would not give up the only way to protect our boy but I’m going to make sure YOU Never taint his brother with the darkness as you have Rumple. Another time YOU became scared was when Rumple and I shard our first TRUE LOVES KISS I almost broke the curse but oh know you couldn’t allow that could you. YOU abused me dark one and threw me in the dungeon you told me to go that your power meant more to you then I did. Yet in the beginning after Rumple spared Robin hood is when I begin seeing the man behind the beast the person Rumple was before YOU tainted him, and I fell in love with HIM but now He is gone, and all I see is a beast, Rumple used to call himself a monster but HE wasn’t the monster dark one YOU ARE I now understand why he kept pushing me away that was another noble thing he did HE loved me enough to push me away so that I would not be tainted by YOU, and it breaks my heart to know our baby will never get to know the loving strong and sweet man his father is the man I saw every day when we lived together in the dark castle. Ever since I lost him I’d go to bed every night dreaming of our Happy life together rising Gideon in the dark castle, however Everytime I wake I’m back in this miserable world Pregnant facing the future as a single parent and the pain of knowing I don’t have my husband by my side helping me raise our baby knowing that he is dead” Said Belle

Who blinked back tears of pain and heartbreak?

“Belle Sweetheart…” said the dark one/Rumple.

Whose own eyes misted over as he saw the raw pain his wife was going though.

However, he was cut off by his wife.

“No Dark one YOU don’t get to call me sweetheart not after what Happened”

“What did I do Belle tell me why do, you hate me so much” he pleaded

“You went and rubbed salt into the wound of my broken batted heart”

“How did I do that dearie?” he asked her.

“Dark one you are USING my husband’s body do you know what it was like SEEING the image of my husband KISSING the woman who imprisoned me for 28 YEARS!” Belle screamed.

Before turning away from him so that he would not see the tears in her eyes.

“Belle that kiss did you think I wanted it that I LOVE EQ because I don’t I Didn’t, I was trapped she used squid ink on me I couldn’t move darling please believe me you’re the only woman I have ever loved” the dark one/Rumple, pleaded with her.

Belle stood frozen when she recognised her sweet husband’s voice pleading with her but then she remembered that the dark one inhabited his body and was most likely using Rumple voice to try and sway her to come back to him

“SHUT UP I don’t wanna hear your, lies”

Then in a split-second Belle was gone again.

The End

RCS Read Comment and Sub

* * *

 Finished it on 12/6/17

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a multi chapter sequeal called True love never dies which is already up with 6 chapters so far


End file.
